The invention relates to wheel measuring apparatus for ascertaining the angular setting or alignment of a pair of wheels of a motor vehicle using gage disks adapted to be applied to the wheels perpendicular to their axes of rotation and at least one angle measuring device mounted on a tie yoke and with which the angular setting of the gage disk in relation to a perpendicular to the direction of in which the motor vehicle is pointing may be measured.